


After the War, Peace

by Squishy_TRex



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Familial Bonds, Realization of Feelings, Romantic Tension, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is gifted with clarity in the aftermath of it all. </p><p>Post "6x09, No Way Out"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the War, Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, the latest episode left me an absolute mess of emotions, especially regarding all of the Rick/Michonne moments. I seriously felt there needed to be some closure so I wrote this.

Rick choked back a sob as he felt his son’s fingers slowly fold over his. Carl was alive. Still unconscious, but alive.

His gaze shifted to the heavy layers of gauze covering what remained of Carl’s right eye. Rick would deal with the rest later.

The slight squeak of hinges diverted Rick’s attention to the opening door. He tensed, prepared to fix the intruder with a fierce glare or disapproving frown at the interruption until he saw who it was.

Michonne. With his beautiful daughter Judith calmly sleeping in her arms.

Rick visibly relaxed and watched as she stopped at the entrance, the door only slightly ajar. Her eyes flit between him and Carl and there was an edge to her stance that spoke of someone who was trying very hard to hold themselves back. Rick breathed out and he looked down at Carl’s fingers, warm against his, twitching ever so slightly. Switching his gaze back to Michonne, he felt the shine of tears in his eyes.

“He’s alive,” Rick said hoarsely, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.

Michonne’s face broke open in a watery smile, her breathy, tearful laugh barely audible to him.

In a fluid motion, she quietly closed the door the rest of the way and came as close to Carl’s side as she dared. Judith still gently cradled in the crook of her arm, Michonne reached out with her left hand and brushed a few strands of hair away from Carl’s face.

The act was unmistakably gentle, one out of pure love. Rick felt his breath catch and even though he should have felt some parental, animalistic urge to keep everyone away from his son, her presence here seemed right to him.

“I can leave if you want me to,” she said, words barely above a whisper. “I just…had to see him.”

Rick felt something stutter in his chest at her admission. The longing in her voice felt like an extension of his own.

He shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he murmured. Rick silently watched her, more curious than anything. There was no one in the group he trusted more with his son, his children. This hadn’t been the first night he’d seen her willingly kill and fight to protect them. But it was a good reminder.

And seeing her like this, hand trembling slightly as she stroked Carl’s forehead, the firm but gentle grip she held on Judith, still fast asleep, only served to reinforce his trust in her.

As he kept watching them, he realized it might also be fueling something else.

There was never going to be anyone who could replace Lori and Rick sure as hell wasn’t looking. But even he couldn’t deny the loneliness he felt.

Jessie had been a mistake, he knew that now. He’d just been looking for someone to replicate the spousal feelings he’d been missing for so long. It had been…nice, but only as nice as pretending could be. Hours later and he still didn’t regret what happened. Rick had to let Jessie go in order for Carl to live, nothing more to it than that.

He knew now what he needed in this new world. A partner, an equal, someone who could easily stand beside him, who wasn’t intimidated by anything, walker or human. Someone who the group respected and looked to for guidance. Someone who loved his children, who would do anything…

Rick stilled. His heart raced as the realization finally dawned on him. He could feel his palms sweat and something like fired curl in his belly. Things he hadn’t deeply felt for a long time, not since before the world had been lost.

Looking at her now, standing beside his son, carrying Judith, he felt a lump form in his throat.

She would never be Lori, but by God, Michonne was exactly who he needed.

“Michonne…” he started, unsure of what to say next.

She reluctantly tore her gaze away from Carl and looked over at him, scrutinizing him in the way no one else did. He fidgeted, suddenly nervous. Opening his mouth, he tried to will himself to say something, anything, but of course, this was the time words failed him. Her gaze turned sharp and almost wounded. 

“I just wanted to check on Carl,” Michonne said. She straightened, adjusting Judith in her arms. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

“Stay. Please,” Rick said suddenly. “I-I think Carl would want you here.” Rick didn’t add the unspoken _I want you here too._ But something told him the sentiment had been received as Michonne’s eyes widened briefly before settling into something affectionate.

She carefully seated herself at the edge of the bed, opposite Rick, mindful of Carl’s sleeping frame.

When he looked up, he saw that she was watching him, the expression on her face unrecognizable. Rick swallowed, feeling his face flush and knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. Turning away slightly, he fixed the floor with a stare, trying to collect his feelings, hoping his heart would stop thumping against his ribcage.

He wanted to say so many things to her. There was a part of him that wondered if these feelings were new or if they’d really just been lying dormant, clouded over by grief and fear and loss and the need to lead the group above all else.

But tonight, they’d won. And hope, however small, had been rekindled. Rick felt like he could focus on something other than just surviving to the next day. That it was possible for him to envision a real future. With his son, his daughter…and Michonne.

Rick smiled at the thought and turned back to the peaceful scene in front of him; Him, still holding onto his son’s hand, Carl resting peacefully, Judith wriggling against Michonne as she battled between sleep and being awake, and Michonne, who rested a tender hand on Carl’s knee while still cradling Judith. Mentally, Rick couldn’t stop himself from thinking all four of them made a beautiful picture. Nothing but love and warmth passing between all of them.

His glance dropped down to his left hand, eyeing his wedding ring, it suddenly feeling cold against his skin. A dark hand passed into his view, gently covering his own, obscuring the ring from view. Rick slowly looked up and the tenderness in Michonne’s eyes that made his heart skip a beat.

They shared a smile as she squeezed his hand. He still felt the thrill of her touch even after she pulled away to rest Judith more comfortably against her chest.

Looking down at his hand again, Rick thought he’d hold onto his ring for one more day. But tomorrow, tomorrow he would move on.

 


End file.
